Reverse World!
by Bakako-miyachama
Summary: Kagamine Rin, Cewe yang sedang jatuh cinta pada ketua osis sekolahnya yaitu Mikuo tiba tiba mendapat sebuah kiriman barang yang membawanya ke Dunia yang sangat berkebalikan dengan dunianya dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan mengubah kehidupannya untuk selama lamannya. My first fanfict. Chapter 3 akhirnya bisa update. Mind to RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua, ini fict pertama saya... OwO)/

Saya harap fict ini bisa diterima di hati pembaca sekalian, terima kasih sebelumnya~ m(_ _)m *membungkuk 90 derajat

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada dalam fict ini bukan milik saya, melainkan milik crypton dan yang bersangkutan.**

**Warning: Typo, diksi abal, masih belajar.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika tiba tiba kalian mendapat kiriman barang yang tidak dicantumkan nama pengirmnya?_

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi tetapi sudah hampir tidak ada orang di kelas kecuali aku dan kedua sahabatku. Aku memang tidak berniat keluar kelas untuk  
membeli makanan karena aku sedang tidak lapar. Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas.

"Kamu kenapa Rinny? Sepertinya kamu sedang tidak sehat, Mau snack?" Ujar salah satu sahabatku yang berambut twintail panjang berwarna hijau tosca dengan tangan penuh dengan makanan.

Aku melirik sahabatku itu dengan seulas senyum di bibirku kemudian memalingkan wajah. "Terima kasih Miku-chan, tapi aku sedang tidak lapar" Aku kembali melihat awan yang saat itu sedang cerah, sangat menentramkan hati.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Miku. Dia sedang jatuh cinta" Kalimat yang sangat singkat dari seorang laki laki berambut biru itu dapat membuatku dan Miku terlonjak kaget.

Tiba tiba aku merasa wajahku mulai memerah dan langsung berteriak ke arahnya "HAH?! KAU TAU DARI MANA BAKAITO?!"

"HAH?! JADI ITU BENAR?!" Miku juga ikut berteriak ke arah laki laki yang dipanggil Bakaito itu sehingga dia menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aduuuh… kalian itu berisik sekali, kalian mau aku jadi tuli ya?! Lagipula Rin chan, jangan panggil aku begitu, namaku Kaito tau!"

"BIAR SAJA! KAU MEMANG BAKA! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku melempar Kaito dengan meja sehingga dia pingsan berlumuran darah.

Miku mengguncang pria berlumuran darah itu sekuat tenaga "Kaito! Jangan mati! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" aku pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, menenangkan diri di atap sekolah.

Ya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kaito bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta. Namaku Kagamine Rin, aku bersekolah di _Voca gakuen_ yang berada di _Crypton City_. Aku memiliki rambut sebahu berwarna _honey blonde_dengan pita besar berwarna putih di atasnya, Dan saat ini aku sedang jatuh cinta pada ketua OSIS sekolah ini, Mikuo.

Kenapa? aku menyukainya karena dia adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah gadis yang manis. Memang sangat sederhana, tetapi itu adalah pertama kalinya aku dibilang manis oleh seorang laki laki. Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah berhenti mencari sosoknya.

Oke, sudah cukup curhatnya. Sekarang aku sudah berada di atas atap sekolah seorang diri, kembali menikmati cerahnya cuaca hari ini sambil meminum jus jeruk yang baru kubeli di kantin.

Aku mulai memikirkan sesuatu seperti 'apa yang dilakukan ketua saat ini?' atau 'apa ketua sudah punya orang yang disukai atau bahkan punya pacar?' sampai tiba tiba aku mendengar suata pintu terbuka. Aku langsung menoleh ke asal suara untuk mengetahui siapa yang tadi membuka pintu. "Ke-ketua?"

Laki laki berambut hijau tosca itu menoleh padaku "Eh? Kagamine san, sedang apa disini?" Tanya laki laki itu sambil mendekat.

"Se-sedang… sedang… aku juga ga tau aku sedang apa, kalau ketua? Kenapa ketua kemari?" Aku membalas pertanyaannya sambil mengibaskan tanganku kearah wajahku yang mulai memanas. 'Ya Tuhan! Aku berbicara padanya berdua saja.. BERDUA SAJA! Terima kasih tuhan' gumamku dalam hati.

"Aku? Aku diminta Meiko sensei untuk mengecek pagar di sini" Jawabnya lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk, tidak tau lagi apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Oh iya, Kagamine san, kau tidak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan ketua, cukup Mikuo saja" Ucapan laki laki itu sontak membuatku tersedak jus jeruk diikuti dengan wajah kagetnya "Ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara?" Mikuo menghampiriku, memberikanku sapu tangan.

Aku menolak sapu tangan yang dia berikan "Ng-ngaak! Kamu ga salah apa apa ketu.. maksudku Mikuo! Kalau begitu panggil aku Rin, bagaimana? Rin chan atau Rinny juga ga apa apa" aku mencoba tersenyum, walau masih terbatuk batuk karena tersedak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Rin chan. Ini sapu tangannya, anggap saja permintaan maafku karena membuatmu tersedak" Dia langsung memegang tanganku dan memberikan sapu tangannya. "Sepertinya pagarnya tidak apa apa, aku lapor dulu ke Meiko sensei. Sampai jumpa lagi Rin chan" Dia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, lau pergi.

Aku masih terbengong bengong, mencerna kejadian yang berlalu sangat cepat itu. Entah kenapa lututku lemas dan membuatku terduduk ke lantai.

_'Hari ini adalah hari terindah sepanjang hidupku'_

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku bersama kedua sahabatku langsung bersiap siap untuk pulang.

Kebetulan rumah kami bertiga memang berdekatan, malah bersebelahan.

Di jalan Miku bertanya padaku "Rinny chan, kamu kenapa sih? Saat istirahat kamu menghela nafas, sekarang malah senyum senyum sendiri. Jadi merinding aku."

"Sudah kubilang, Rin itu sedang jatuh cinta" Aku langsung menyumpal mulut Kaito dengan batu "Urusai, Bakaito!"

"Sama siapa sih Rinny? Kasih tau dong…" pinta Miku dengan memasang _puppy eyes _andalannya.

"Uh… Karena kau sahabatku kamu akan kuberi tahu, tapi jangan kasih tau siapa siapa ya!" kemudian aku membisikan nama ketua pada Miku, matanya langsung membesar dan sepertinya akan berteriak. Aku langsung menutup mulutnya "jangan berisik!"

"Ka-kamu suka sama… ketua? Ketua OSIS? Mikuo?" Tanyanya ragu. "Kenapa? apa bagusnya dia? Kan banyak cowok lain di dunia ini, kenapa harus dia?" entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Melihat ekspresi Miku aku jadi khawatir padanya "Kenapa Miku chan? apa aneh kalau aku menyukainya?"

Miku hanya diam, masih dengan wajah kaget, bingung dan sedih. Saat aku hendak bertanya lagi padanya dia menghela nafas dan menjawab "Ga apa apa kok Rinny, sama sekali ga aneh. Aku hanya.. bingung."

"Bingung?" aku mengeryitkan dahi, tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Kita udah sampai di depan rumah dari tadi loh, aku duluan ya" Miku melambaikan tangannya padaku dan pergi menyeret Kaito. Aku pun  
membalas melambaikan tangan padanya.

* * *

"Ibu, aku pulang" ucapku sembari membuka pintu rumah.

"Selamat datang Rin, ibu susah menyiapkan makanan kalau kamu lapar. Tapi sebelum makan jangan lupa mandi dulu. Oh iya, tadi ibu mendapat kiriman barang untukmu, lihat saja di kamarmu."

"Baik bu.."

'Kiriman? Tumben ada kiriman untukku, dari siapa ya?' Gumamku sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Aku terus memperhatikan sebuah kotak berisi pita berwarna hitam yang dikirimkan seseorang untukku. 'Dari siapa ini? Aku tidak menemukan nama pengirimnya disini.' Pita berwarna hitam itu sangat cantik, sangat elegan, sangat menarik, membuatku penasaran dan ingin mencoba memakainya.

Dengan berbagai pertimbangan, akhirnya aku mencoba memakai pita itu. "hyaaa... manisnya~ ternyata aku cocok juga dengan warna hitam." Setelah itu, entah mengapa semuanya terlihat berwarna hitam...

"Ukh... Kepalaku sakit, ada apa tadi?" Aku terbangun, memegang kepalaku. Saat tersadar, aku menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Sebentar, dimana ini?'_

-TBC-

* * *

Yap, bersambung sampai disini~ Sori kalau terlalu pendek, terlalu panjang atau terlalu gaje =w=;a

Kritik, saran dan masukan diterima... Jangan lupa review ya, terima kasih OwO)/


	2. Chapter 2

Yak, chapter 2 update~

Cepet ya? saya lagi nganggur sih, habis UTS =w= /plak

Pokoknya selamat membaca deh OwO)/

-~oOo~-

**DISCLAIMER:** Si Baka ini bukan pemilik VOCALOID, karena **Vocaloid adalah milik CRYPTON** dan orang orang yang bersangkutan.

**WARNING****_:_** Typo, diksi abal, masih belajar~

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Sebentar, dimana ini?"

.

.

.

.

aku melihat sekelilingku. 'Apa ini kamarku? Memang mirip sih, tapi kenapa jadi rapih begini?' Aku berusaha berfikir positif bahwa kamarku yang super berantakan itu sudah dirapihkan oleh ibuku.

'tumben ibu mau membereskan kamarku, biasanya dia tidak mau membereskannya.' akhirnya aku mengabaikan pertanyaanku itu dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Namun, sebelum aku membuka pintu kamar, tiba tiba pintu itu terbuka sendiri. Yang membukanya adalah seorang laki laki dengan wajah yang sama persis denganku. Bukan hanya persis, tapi bagaikan pinang dibelah dua! Dan yang lebih mengajutkan yaitu dia... Dia.. Dia hanya mengenakan handuk!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"UWAAAAAAH!?" *BRAK* pintu pun kembali tertutup.

'Sebentar sebentar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?! Siapa cowok itu? Kenapa wajahnya sama persis denganku? Kenapa dia masuk ke kamarku? Dan yang lebih penting.. KENAPA DIA TIDAK MENGENAKAN PAKAIAN?!'

Kami berdua sama sama diam. Tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Akhirnya laki laki itu yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kamu siapa? Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa ada di kamarku?" tanya laki laki itu, masih berada di luar kamar... Eh, dia bilang ini kamarnya? KAMARNYA?!

"Hah?! Ini kan kamarku! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kamu itu siapa? Dan kenapa masuk ke kamarku hanya dengan mengenakan handuk?!"

"Hah?! Ini kamarmu?!" laki laki itu membuka kembali pintu kamar. Saking kagetnya aku sampai tidak dapat mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Ini kamarku! Kalau tidak percaya coba saja lihat ini!" dia membuka rak baju dan memperlihatkan buku buku pelajaran yang tertulis 'kagamine len'.

'Bahkan margaku pun sama dengannya' gumamku. Entah kenapa rasanya kakiku lemas sehingga membuatku terduduk di lantai. "mustahil" lirihku.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara yang sangat familiar untukku. Suara ibu. "ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali?" aku melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut, tapi hal itu lebih membuatku kaget lagi. Kenapa ibu... Jadi seperti laki laki?!

"Oh, ayah" ucap laki laki yang mirip denganku itu.

"Len, siapa ini? Kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu? Kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali denganku?"

"Ayah bodoh, aku juga tidak tahu. Baru saja aku ingin bertanya padamu."

Kemudian aku merasa cahaya di sekitarku menghilang...

-~oOo~-

"Uuuuuh..." Aku terbangun, samar samar terlihat seorang laki laki yang terlihat mirip denganku. Oh, dia telah memakai pakaian sekarang dan... Seorang perempuan yang mirip sekali dengan ayahku. Ya ampun, sebenarnya ini apaan sih? mimpi? masa aku pingsan di dalam mimpi? ga lucu banget kan.

"Kamu tidak apa apa?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"I-Iya, aku tidak apa apa... Cuma sedikit pusing." Aku mencoba berdiri dari tempatku semula.

"Jangan berdiri dulu, wajahmu masih pucat." Dia mencegahku berdiri. Senyum yang diberikannya padaku membuatku jadi sangat... Merindukan ayahku.

"Terima kasih." Hanya kata kata itu yang dapat aku katakan. Aku masih benar benar kaget dengan apa yang ku alami hari ini. Apalagi...

". . . . Apa lihat lihat?" Tanya lak laki yang sejak tadi sedang kuperhatikan. Dia bertanya dengan ketus, menyabalkan.

"Hueh?! Siapa yang lagi ngeliatin kamu? dasar GR!"

"Kamu. . .!"

"Sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar... Len, jangan gitu dong! Dia kan tamu kita!" Perempuan itu langsung menjiak Len. Tunggu, katanya aku tamunya?

Belum sempat aku menanyakannya pada perempuan itu, dia kembali berbicara. "Maaf ya mendadak, kamu pasti kaget ya Rin chan? Nama saya Rinka, Kagamine Rinka. Dan ini putra saya, Kagamine Len." Dia menunjuk anak laki laki berambut honey blonde diikat satu di belakang yang tadi berbicara sangat ketus. Laki laki itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya, sungguh me-

BRAK!

"Maaf menunggu, aku membuatkan bubur untukmu Rin." Laki laki yang terlihat seperti ibuku masuk dengan mangkuk berisi bubur di tangannya. 'Enerjik sekali orang ini' pikirku.

"Terima kasih" Ucapku singkat.

"Nah, sekarang kamu istirahat dulu. Besok kamu pergi sekolah bersama Len ya.." Kalimat dari Rinka langsung membuat kami bertiga (aku, orang jutek bernama len dan ayah muda yang enerjik) kaget. "APAAAAA?!" Heh? si ayah juga kaget ya?

"KOK?! AKU UDAH DIDAFTARIN SEKOLAH?!"

"KOK AKU HARUS KE SEKOLAH SAMA DIA?!"

"KOK RIN DISURUH ISTIRAHAT?! AKU SUDAH CAPEK CAPEK BUATIN BUBUR?!" Perkataan si Ayah membuat suasana tiba tiba menjadi hening.

.

.

.

"ahahahahaha... aduh, perutku sakit!" aku pun tertawa. Sepertinya aku mulai bisa menerima apa yang terjadi. Rinka yang melihat aku tertawa pun ikut tertawa, sedangkan laki laki yang bernama Len itu hanya tertawa kecil. Manis juga dia.

"Aku akan istirahat setelah memakan bubur ini kok, ehm... siapa nama om?"

"Namaku Leon, dan jangan panggil aku om! Panggil aku ayah~"

"Baik, a-ayah" aku menundukan muka, wajahku terasa panas.

"Aduuuuuh~ manisnya... " Dia langsung memelukku sekuat tenaga, tapi Rinka langsung memukulnya.

"Kamu ga sopan. Oh iya Rin chan, panggil aku ibu ya. Sudah lama aku ingin anak perempuan... Nah, selamat istirahat" Rinka menyeret Leon pergi keluar kamar yang aku tempati. Meninggalkan aku dan Len berdua. Lalu suasana kembali henging.

". . . ."

". . . ."

"Pokoknya, jangan sok akrab di sekolah nanti." Setelah mengatakan itu, laki laki ketus itu pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih kaget dengan ucapannya.

BRAK! Pintu tertutup.

". . . . . IIIIIH! APAAN SIH?! NYEBELIN BANGET!" Aku melempar bantal ke arah pintu. 'Aku benci dengannya!' Aku menutup wajahku dengan selimut lalu berusaha untuk tidur.

'Apa yang akan terjadi di sekolah besok ya'

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Yak, Akhirnya selesai... Terlalu pendek ya? gomen, dikejar waktu sih ;;u;;

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin ga akan di update secepat ini, Tapi tetap bakal di update kok =w=

Kritik, saran dan masukan diterima~ **REVIEW **aja... Jaa ne OwO)/


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf baru bisa update! Aku mengalami buntu, dan tugas segede gunung. Padahal chapter 2 update dengan kecepatan cahaya, sekarang chapter 3-nya jadi secepat siput merangkak =w=;;

**Disclaimer:** Si Baka ini bukan pemilik Vocaloid**. **Vocaloid adalah milik Crypton dan semua yang berhubungan.

**Warning: **Typo, diksi abal, masih belajar.

_Happy Reading _ya, nanti saya usahakan diupdate lebih cepat~ OwO)/

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Tidak terasa waktu telah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Hari ini adalah pertamaku untuk pergi ke sekolah di tempat yang tak kukenal ini (walau pun aku merasa hal ini terlalu tiba tiba). Dan di hari yang (sepertinya) penting ini, aku bahkan belum tidur sampai saat ini.

"Uuuuugh! Kok aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur sih?!" Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Aku mulai berfikir, pasti ini semua karena aku masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalaku. Sebenarnya dimana ini? Dimana aku? Kenapa aku disini? Bagaimana bisa aku ke sini? Benda apa sebenarnya pita hitam yang diberikan padaku itu? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa Len begitu mirip denganku? Kenapa ayah di tempat asalku terlihat seperi Rinka dan ibu di dunia asalku terlihat seperti Leon? Kenapa Rinka terlihat tidak terkejut dengan keberadaanku? Bahkan dia terlihat senang saat bertemu denganku. Apa mereka itu kerabatku? Tapi kok aku bisa tiba tiba ada di sini? Dan siapa yang-

BRAK!

Bagus, siapa sih yang mengganggu acara berfikirku

"Rinny~ Aku sudah menyiapkan pancake untuk sarapan... Ayo bangun".

Ternyata Leon. Haaah... Dengan cerianya dia **mendobrak** pintu kamarku. Dia memakai celemek dan memegang panci dan spatula di kedua tangannya.

. . . . Aneh.

"Ah, eh, iya, aku akan bersiap lalu turun kebawah".

"Ok~ Ah, kamar yang berantakan... Padahal baru satu malam kau menempati kamar ini, kalau begitu boleh aku ber- AUUUW!"

Entah datang dari mana, Len sekarang sudah ada di belakang Leon. Memukulnya. Dia sudah memakai seragam lengkap. Rajin juga ya dia.

"Ayah bodoh, jangan seenaknya masuk ke kamar cewek dong. Ga sopan tau".

"Uh... Len kejam, jangan pake mukul dong! Aku kan hanya berniat membantu membersihkan kamarnya".

"Tetap saja tidak boleh. Sudah sana turun kebawah".

"Iya iya... Ah, Rinny cepat ya siap siapnya~ aku tunggu di bawah.."

Lalu badai pun menghilang. Aku dan Len hanya memandangin orang itu sampai dia tidak terlihat lagi.

Hening.

"Ano, Len, terimaka-"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menolongmu. Aku hanya mengajarkan orang itu untuk bersikap lebih sopan, cuma itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu dia pergi dan menutup pintu kamarku. Tanpa sadar aku melempar bantal yang aku pegang ke arah pintu.

'. . . . . APA-APAAN COWOK ITU?! Kukira dia sebenarnya orang baik, tapi ternyata dia itu mamang IBLIS paling jahat di muka bum ini! Sama sekali tidak mirip denganku!' gumamku.

Ckrek!

Tiba tiba pintu kamarku kembali terbuka. Lagi? Dari cara membuka pintu ini pasti Rinka.

"Rin chan, baju seragammu ibu letakan di sini ya". Tuh kan.

Dia meletakan baju seragam untukku di sebuah gantungan kecil dekat pintu kamar. Tunggu, kenapa dia sudah menyiapkan baju seragam untukku? Ukurannya?

"Ah,terima kasih. Tapi-"

"Ibu turun ya, cepatlah ganti baju..." Setelah itu dia kembali menutup pintu, tanpa memberikanku kesempatan untuk bertanya.

. . . . Ah, sudahlah. Suatu saat aku pasti akan tahu jawabannya, sekarang lebih baik aku jalani saja kehidupanku di dunia aneh ini.

-~oOo~-

"Len, ingat, Jaga Rin ya. Jangan biarkan dia sendiri, kan dia baru sampai di dunia ini"

"Kan Ibu sendiri yang bilang kalau dunianya hampir sama dengan dunia kita, jadi buat apa kujaga?"

"Hush! Kamu kok dingin gitu sih, ga kayak biasanya. Pokoknya awas kalau terjadi apa apa dengan Rin, soalnya dia itu berharga"

". . . . ."

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Rin kemana ya? Kenapa belum keluar kamar?".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semoga... Saja... Aku... Dapat... Nah, selesai" Aku menutup buku _diary_-ku. Menulis _diary _adalah rutinitas harianku. Hah? Dari mana aku mendapatkan _diary-_ku ini? Sepertinya sih terbawa dari tempat asalku. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku juga tidak tahu apa apa.

Oh iya, sekarang jam... Uwah, gawat! Aku harus segera turun kebawah!

"Rin chan, kau sudah siap? Nanti terlambat loh" Ucap Rinka sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Iya, aku segera turun"

-~oOo~-

Seragam, buku, tas, sepatu, entah kenapa lengkap semua. Bahkan seragam dan sepatunya sesuai ukuranku. Aku sih senang senang saja, ga perlu mempersiapkannya sendiri. Tapi rasanya kedatanganku disini memang direncanakan. Ah, lupakan.

Saat ini aku memakai pita hitam yang membawaku ke tempat ini karena aku tidak punya pita lain dan aku tidak nyaman pergi ke luar tanpa sesuatu yang menempel di kepalaku. Nanti aku minta Rinka membelikan pita putih untukku deh.

"Ri- maksudku, Ibu... Kami pergi dulu ya~"

"Iya, hati hati dijalan.. Len jangan lupa jagain Rin ya.."

". . . ."

Dengan Len sebagai penunju jalan, kami pun berangkat ke sekolah. Walaupun rasanya aku mengenal jalan ini, tapi aku masih belum berani untuk pergi sendiri. Takutnya aku salah menganggap bahwa tempat ini hampir mirip dengan tempatku.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah kami berdua membicarakan... Tak ada.

Yah, kami tak membicarakan apa apa. Dia diam, aku juga diam. Aku agak benci berdiam diri tanpa sepatah kata pun jadi aku mengajaknya berbicara.

"Tempat ini hampir mirip dengan tempatku berasal loh.."

". . . ."

"... Ngomong ngomong Len kelas berapa sih?"

". . . ."

Ga direspon? Sudah cukup!

"Eh, Len. Kenapa sih kamu kayaknya benci banget sama aku?" Tanyaku padanya.

Dia berhenti berjalan. Lalu berbalik ke arahku. Akhirnya ada respon.

"Aku tidak-"

"LEEEEEEEN!"

Kami berdua kaget mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat keras itu dan refleks menengok ke arah suara itu berasal.

Seorang cewek berambut biru pendek, terlihat seperti si Bakaito versi cewek untukku. Dan... hah? Mikuo?

"Len, kau jahat sekali! Kenapa ngga nungguin kami berdua? Kan biasanya kita pergi bareng?! Jaha- Hei, siapa ini Len? Manis sekali... Mirip denganmu~" Cewek itu mendekat ke arahku kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, aku Keiko, Shion Keiko... Namamu?"

Bahkan nama keluarganya pun mirip dengan Kaito, apa dia kenal Kaito ya?

"Hai, aku Kagamine Rin. Salam kenal" Aku membalas uluran tangannya.

"Ngomong ngomong kau kenal Kaito ga? Dia mirip denganmu, sahabatku di tepat asalku. Nama marganya pun mirip" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Hah? Kaito? Kayaknya ku ga-"

"Ah, sudahlah kalian berdua! Kita harus bergegas ke sekolah, nanti terlambat" Len memotong ucapan Keiko. Uh.. Bikin penasaran aja!

Tapi yang bikin aku penasaran... Kenapa ada Mikuo di sini? Perasaanku campur aduk, antara senang dan bingung. Tanpa sadar aku terus menatap Mikou. Sepertinya dia merasa terganggu.

"Kenapa? ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Ah! Ngga! Ngga ada apa apa! Yang lebih penting kamu Mikuo kan? Haruka Mikuo?"

"Ah, namaku Hatsune Mikuo"

.

.

.

.

"HAAAAAAAAAH?!" Ga mungkin! Miku kan Hatsune Miku, ini Hatsune Mikuo! Kok jadi membingunkan begini sih?

"Ada apa Rin chan? Kenapa kamu teriak" Tanya Keiko padaku.

"Ngga, ngaa apa apa... Ayo cepat, nanti terlambat!" Aku menarik tangan Len dan berlari menuju sekolah (walaupun aku ga terlalu yakin apa arah yang kutuju benar).

.

.

.

.

_'Pokoknya aku harus bertanya pada Len apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini!'_

-TBC-

* * *

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf baru bisa update sekarang! m(_ _;)m

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau kritik atau saran _**Review **_aja ya, Jaa ne~ OwO)/


End file.
